


106: "You have a cold, you’re not dying."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [106]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whiny Leo Valdez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Sorry for the late update and everything.4/15/19rest in peace big brother





	106: "You have a cold, you’re not dying."

**106: "You have a cold, you’re not dying."**

* * *

"Go ahead! Abandoned me in my moment of weakness! Leave me, leave me here to die slowly!"

"Firebug-"

"You have a cold, you're not dying." Frank muttered while Leo fell back into the bunk dramatically making sure to throw his hand over his face while the other hand placed directly onto his chest. Hazel sent her taller boyfriend a look before heading to Leo's side leaning over the bed. "How bad does it baby boy?"

Leo didn't speak for a moment before he glanced around his hand at Hazel, "I'm dying. My stomach is eating my heart and my left lung."

"Those aren't even in the same cavities and why the fuck is your stomach going after the left lung?" Frank complained leaning against the bedpost ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Baby boy how about-"

"No just leave me here to die!"

"Let's leave him, please breakfast is about to end in ten minutes."

"Frank!"

"Rude!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update and everything.  
4/15/19  
rest in peace big brother


End file.
